DigiMessengers02
by Cowz Yeah
Summary: This story is about Sikoro,and her attitude.It takes about three years before the DigiDestined returned to the Digiworld.
1. Default Chapter Title

DigiMessengers02:P1:The Encounter  
  
  
Three years after the Digimessengers,and Digidestined returnbed home,a new evil has come to the Digiworld.It is up to both Digimessengers and Digidestined to destroy the evil.But,new children have joined the two groups.Four have left and four have replaced the DigiMessengers.Each and every has new looks.  
Kayoki Misuri,her big brother Keso Misuri,Mint Sakura,Teno Hisabi,and Oshi Hidra.There are the original Digimessengers,Sikoro Tuno,Care Kamiya,Margie Kasogi,Lance Hiroashi,and Jake Izumi.  
Milenia Takaishi,a friend of Sikoro's has joined the evil.Two new children will join Milenia.They are Mint,and Oshi.Who are they joining forces with?It will soon be known by both the Digidestined and Digimessengers.  
"Care!Pick up the stupid phone!!Care!"Sikoro was calling Care,Care wasn't picking up though."Care if you don't pick up the damn phone,I will see you at camp."Sikoro hung up."Man,she will get so messed by the camp day."I'll call Margie.Hopefully she is awake!"Sikoro picked the phone back up and dialed Margie's phone number."Margie?Hi!"Margie picked up.  
"Hi Sikoro.We meetin' up at Care's place?"Margie asked.  
"Yea"Sikoro said.  
"Okay.I'll meet you there.Kay?"Margie asked with a laugh.  
"Alright bai!"Sikoro said.  
"Bai bai"Margie said.  
Sikoro hung up the phone and walked to Care's house.She lived with her cousins,Tai and Kari because her parents were away.  
"Hello Sikoro"Mrs.Kamiya said."Are you here for Care?"She asked.  
"Yes ma'am."Sikoro grinned.  
"Okay.Tai!Go get Care!"Tai came to the door in his soccer gear.  
"Care is gettin' ready.Hi Sikoro.Anything new?"Tai asked.It was the leader of the old digidestined.  
"No,you?"she asked.  
"Yea,soccer game,like 5 kids who are in it,are goin to camp."Tai said with a sigh.  
"You miss Agumon don't you?"Sikoro said.  
"Yea.I wanna go back to Digiworld one last time.I still have the crest."Tai looked down to the crest that was around his neck.  
"Sikoro!"Care came up to the door."C'mon.Hey Tai wanna come to camp?The digivices might come back y'know."  
"Can't"He shut his eyes."Yes I'm commin'.Mom!I'm goin' to camp!"Tai ran out the door in a rush.  
Kari caught up with the three running people.Then Margie did.They all got to camp.Something happened.Their past Digimon lives flashed.  
"Something is totally wrong.I see Piko."Care said as they got on the bus.Sikoro stayed off."HEY!Sikoro come on.The bus is leaving."  
"I can't.I don't want to."Sikoro said as she shut her eyes.She heard so many things in her head.The digivices.They were still in one piece.Sikoro thought."Oh my gawd.Not again"Sikoro sighed as she started to be unseen by the others.  
She was in Digiworld.For the first time in three years,she was to her home.A tall tower stood beyond her.Oshi,and Mint were next to her, grinning.  
"Hello Sikoro.Anything new?"Mint asked as she helped her up.  
"Why Mint?Still paranoied with the teachers?"Sikoro said sarcastically.  
"Whatever.C'mon Oshi.Lets go."Mint said with a cruel face.Sikoro swayed her dragon pendant,and wishes she went to her friends' house,saw her parents,and never to meet her new master.Oshi grabbed her arm.  
"Sikoro,sorry about this,but orders are just mainly what I have to do."Mint did the same.With no words though.  
"Sikoro,please just plainy shut up!"Mint yelled at Sikoro.  
"Heh,I won't shut up till you actually be nice to me and my friends."Sikoro mumbled as they reached the tower."Gawd,whats next some weirdo guy commin' out?"Sikoro was right.She was right.  
"Heh,now our stupid job is over."Mint said walking away.Oshi followed.  
"Stay"The kid whispered.It was the Digimon Kaizer.  
"Huh?"Sikoro stayed on the ground looking to the Kaizer.She stayed,no matter how much she tried to escape.  
The Kaizer looked to her."So you did come,finally obeyed.It took me many tries,but I got you."Sikoro tried to remember who he was,she saw him before."My name is Satoru,if you ever tell anyone that,wait,never tell anyone that."  
"Alright.."Sikoro gave up quickly."How did you find my digivice?"she asked Satoru.  
"It was easy,considering it was here for a while."he answered."Too easy."  
"I don't get it.How do you know about the digivice's power?"she asked as she got up.  
"Legends,the digimon,Slashes,"he said."Your Gatomon told me of the power.He is long gone now."  
"What do you mean 'long gone'?"Sikoro asked.  
"Gone,don't you get that?His mind is gone,his body is still there"Satoru grinned.  
"Where did Slashes go?"Sikoro was clasped to her dragon pendant.  
"Back tp Primary Viallage,but that is nothing but old things."he rolled his eyes."And,like I said before you are not to go there."  
"Oh gawd,"Sikoro said.  
"You are to stay in the Dark Tower until further notice."he commanded.  
"Why?"Sikoro looked to the darkened sky.  
"Don't ask that,go!"he snapped,as Sikoro began to walk torward the tower.  
Meanwhile,the others were talking with the new DigiMessengers.  
"Hihi Kayoki,anything new?"Care asked,she was hyper as usual.  
"No,but for the first time,Keso is commin' to camp."Kayoki smiled."Care,you look depressed.Anything wrong?"  
"Its,Sikoro,she didn't come on the bus."Care said looking down to her crest,as it began to glow."I think..Margie its time to see the DigiWorld.We gotta go back."  
"Can we come?"Keso asked,adjusting his headband.  
"Okayt,Teno,you commin'?"Kayoki asked him.  
"Sure!"Teno said exictedly.  
Jake,Lance,and Mystic got on.  
"Hey people,lets go back to DigiWorld!"Jake said.  
"Why you little easdropper!"Margie got up looking angrily to Jake.The bus began to rumble a little,then the seven kids were in DigiWorld.Seven digimon joined them.  
"Piko!"Care said as she picked Piko up and hugged her.  
"Hewwo Magic,anything up?"Margie hugged Magic.  
"Nono,just evil lurking again.The Kaizer got Sikoro.Thats all."Magic said as he hugged Margie back.  
"So thats where Sikoro is."Kayoki said.A dragon digimon lurked behind her grinning.  
"Hi!I'm Draga the Dragishiamon.I was sworn to help you.Kayoki chan"Draga said.  
"And I'm Spirit the Wizardramon.I'm with you Keso"Spirit said.  
"These are the new DigiMessengers you four."Magic said smiling.  
"New DigiMessengers?"Keso said as he hopped on Spirit's back.  
"Yea,You with us now,Keso,Teno,and Kayoki."Lance said.  
Meanwhile,Sikoro's temper was rising.She was being bugged by a Gizamon.  
"Oh gawd,mah life ish getting weirder."Sikoro said.  
"Oh,is it that much to you?"Satoru said.  
"Why do you ask?"She said in her sarcasim.  
"Don't ever be sarcastic to me!"he snapped,ended with a laugh."You may be older than I,but I have much more power than you."  
"Whatever,my life is weirder than you will ever have.Live with it,I am much more powerful than you."Sikoro got up and dusted her cloathes off once again and looked to the Kaizer.  
"You would think that but you can't.You know it is your only power,you only power is to be a slave to the holder of your digivice,What if the digivice is gone forever,broken?"He asked her.  
"If the digivice is gone,or in other words broken,the child of whom the digivice belongs to is the holder's slave for a long time."Sikoro began to cry.  
"That is good to hear from one of those people"he grinned.Sikoro began to shiver.  
"There is one thing you haven't told me.Where is the digivice?"Sikoro asked.  
"Hmph,you cannot take the digivice back.That is the only command that will last,at least for you.Your friends will not be slaves to me.Only you will."He got up from his sitting position,and looked to Sikoro.  
"You are going to destroy my digivice aren't you?"she asked him as they switched looks.  
"Well,yes.But I want to have a little fun confusing your friends."he walked to her,"and you will be apart of that plot,soon,you will be a toy between the digidestined and the digimessengers,"Satoru grinned evily.  
"Oh"Sikoro looked to the floor.She sat down and look closely to her dragon pendant."Why do I have to be the one that has to serve you?"  
"Well,you know the most of what digimon do,for the digimessengers,and you have so much to dow ith this world."he looked to her.  
Sikoro got up and looked back to him"Alright.I guess there will be no hassles."she paused.  
~DigiMessengers02:P1:The Encounter~End~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

DigiMessengers02:Part3:ThePast,thePresent,andTheFurture  
  
By:Sikoro Tuno '00'  
  
All the DigiMessengers were in the DigiWorld now.Sikoro escaped the Kaizer's traps once more.They all were hidden in a small hut near a lake.Care was bopping Jake on the head with her crest, Margie was doing the same,and Sikoro was meditating their next tactics of escape.Jake,was getting pissed off,Lance was flirting with Kayoki,Keso was about to deck Lance,and Teno was watching it with Pirasho the Demidevimon.  
"Is it usually like this Sikoro?"Teno looked to her.She was out of her meditating world.  
"Yep,its usually like this,but Lance wouldn't be flirting with Kayoki,he would be flirting with Care."Sikoro sat down.  
"Thats,like....um...messed up.I can't imagine those two going out."Teno gave Pirasho a biscuit.  
"Yea,and I can't imagine Lance going out with Kayoki,all I can see is Lance getting whipped by Keso."Sikoro gave out a laugh.  
"Yea,thats the only thing I ever imagine"Teno looked to Sikoro with a smile.  
"Yea,but Jake better not make the crests go to another world." Sikoro got up.She walked outside to get away from the loudness. Care looked at Jake.His face was as red as heck.  
"Margie,lets stop for the day.I want to get him annoyed tommarow.Plus,he dun die yet of annoyence."Care laughed.  
"Alright."Margie grinned.They let Jake, get out of his anger.  
"Anyone wanna watch Lance get beaten up again?"Jake looked to Lance and Keso.  
"Okay"Care and Margie said.Teno nodded,Kayoki just sat there watching.Sikoro was away from the others.She thought of her past.  
"Sikoro!Get a good seat!Lance ish gonna get whipped again!" Care called out.Sikoro nodded and ran back.Care just kept cheering Keso on along with Margie,and Jake.Kayoki bought Lance's flirt routine and cheered for Lance.Teno was all confused,like Sikoro, so they just cheered for their Digimon, who were doing nothing but sleeping.Something happened, because the two stopped fighting. Everything went silent for a few minutes.  
"What happened?"Lance asked.Everything went dark,and somehow, two of their digivices were gone.Teno and Sikoro were gone too."Like I said before damnit, what happened?"Lance was getting pissed off like Jake was earlier.  
"I don't know Lance!Shut the beep up!"Kayoki yelled.  
"Lets go Margie,I dun wanna stay for the cat and dog fight between those four."Care looked to Margie.  
"I'm afraid that once we get back here the place will be in ruins" Margie winked.  
"Yea,"Care looked to Piko with a smile."PIKO WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?Errrrr...CARE SHUT UP!"Piko yelled in remark to Care's yell.  
Sikoro,and Teno were gone from a dissapearence along with their digivices.Buyt,where were they?The two were soon to find out.  
"Siko,where are we?"Teno held Pirasho tightly  
"To tell you the truth,I don't really know"Sikoro seemed to be worried.  
"Oh,alright"Teno said with a weak smile."Wanna look around?"  
"Alright"Sikoro got up, and stretched.Teno grasped her hand,as if she was his sister or mother.The two walked down a long,long tunnel,and ended up at a tall tower.  
"Oh,beep.Not the tower.Damnit"Sikoro began swearing,but stopped.A kid was leaning against the tower,grinning.  
"So,you've decided to return"It was the Digimon Kaizer."You swore that you'd never return Sikoro,and you lied."  
"Yea,so?I lie to people like you.You beep beep."Sikoro was pissed off big time.  
"No swear Sikoro,and don't ever call me names,you could regret it later."  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

DigiMessengers02:Part3:A Friendship That Would Last Forever  
By:Sikoro Tuno '00'  
  
All the DigiMessengers were in the DigiWorld now.Sikoro escaped the Kaizer's traps once more.They all were hidden in a small hut near a lake.Care was bopping Jake on the head with her crest, Margie was doing the same,and Sikoro was meditating their next tactics of escape. Jake,was getting pissed off,Lance was flirting with Kayoki,Keso was about to deck Lance,and Teno was watching it with Pirasho the Demidevimon.  
"Is it usually like this Sikoro?"Teno looked to her.She was out of her meditating world.  
"Yep,its usually like this,but Lance wouldn't be flirting with Kayoki,he would be flirting with Care."Sikoro sat down.  
"Thats,like....um...messed up.I can't imagine those two going out."Teno gave Pirasho a biscuit.  
"Yea,and I can't imagine Lance going out with Kayoki,all I can see is Lance getting whipped by Keso."Sikoro gave out a laugh.  
"Yea,thats the only thing I ever imagine"Teno looked to Sikoro with a smile.  
"Yea,but Jake better not make the crests go to another world." Sikoro got up.She walked outside to get away from the loudness. Care looked at Jake.His face was as red as heck.  
"Margie,lets stop for the day.I want to get him annoyed tommarow.Plus,he dun die yet of annoyence."Care laughed.  
"Alright."Margie grinned.They let Jake, get out of his anger.  
"Anyone wanna watch Lance get beaten up again?"Jake looked to Lance and Keso.  
"Okay"Care and Margie said.Teno nodded,Kayoki just sat there watching.Sikoro was away from the others.She thought of her past.  
"Sikoro!Get a good seat!Lance ish gonna get whipped again!" Care called out.Sikoro nodded and ran back.Care just kept cheering Keso on along with Margie,and Jake.Kayoki bought Lance's flirt routine and cheered for Lance.Teno was all confused,like Sikoro, so they just cheered for their Digimon, who were doing nothing but sleeping. Something happened, because the two stopped fighting. Everything went silent for a few minutes.  
"What happened?"Lance asked.Everything went dark,and somehow, two of their digivices were gone.Teno and Sikoro were gone too."Like I said before damnit, what happened?"Lance was getting pissed off like Jake was earlier.  
"I don't know Lance!Shut the beep up!"Kayoki yelled.  
"Lets go Margie,I dun wanna stay for the cat and dog fight between those four."Care looked to Margie.  
"I'm afraid that once we get back here the place will be in ruins" Margie winked.  
"Yea,"Care looked to Piko with a smile."PIKO WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?Errrrr...CARE SHUT UP!"Piko yelled in remark to Care's yell.  
Sikoro,and Teno were gone from a dissapearence along with their digivices.Buyt,where were they?The two were soon to find out.  
"Siko,where are we?"Teno held Pirasho tightly  
"To tell you the truth,I don't really know"Sikoro seemed to be worried.  
"Oh,alright"Teno said with a weak smile."Wanna look around?"  
"Alright"Sikoro got up, and stretched.Teno grasped her hand,as if she was his sister or mother.The two walked down a long,long tunnel,and ended up at a tall tower.  
"Oh,beep.Not the tower.Damnit"Sikoro began swearing,but stopped.A kid was leaning against the tower,grinning.  
"So,you've decided to return"It was the Digimon Kaizer."You swore that you'd never return Sikoro,and you lied."  
"Yea,so?I lie to people like you.You beep beep."Sikoro was pissed off big time.  
"No swearing Sikoro,and don't ever call me names,you could regret it later."He sneered.  
"Be quiet then!"Teno yelled.  
"Be quiet!"The Kaizer grinned.Pirasho threw a dart at the Kaizer.It wa staken by the kawaii worm digimon,Wormmon.  
"Pirasho!Stop it!"Teno said.Sikoro looked to the sky,away from the place where she was.She began to think about her parents.Sikoro shook her head.  
"He doesn't have our digivices Teno,we can leave when we are ready"Sikoro looked up.  
"We can?"Teno seemed puzzled.Sikoro lifted their digivices.  
"He doesn't have them."Sikoro handed Teno his digivice.  
"Alright,you commin'?"Teno looked to her.  
"No,I want to figure somthing out first."Sikoro said goodbye to Teno,as he left,and looked to the Kaizer.  
"And why did you stay?"He asked.  
"To figure out something,that you know"Sikoro grasped her dragon pendant,and placed it in her pocket."About the Evil digimon rebellion group from nine years ago."  
"Oh,that."He looked to her,rolling his eyes."It was a small band of people,who were the Digidestined of the past.Its pretty stupid,what they did."  
"My parents were not stupid."Sikoro said.  
"Oh,your parents were apart of the group?"He asked.  
"Yea.I was told the rebel group was the reason why the DigiMessengers were made"Sikoro wiped a tear away.  
"That is why."The Kaizer looked to her.  
"Well,thats enough information I need.See ya"SIkoro walked back to the hut,but became lost once more in the tunnel.  
"Bye"the Kaizer turned around and headed back to the Dark Tower.  
Meanwhile,back at the hut.The DigiMessengers were thinking.  
"Sikoro has been gone a while now."Teno said.He was sitting in a cahir.  
"Yea.Why did she stay?"Care asked.  
"She said 'I need to figure out somthing,that the Kaizer knows'.I have no clue what she ment."Teno gave pirasho a glass of water.  
"Alright.She'll be back in a while.Me an' Piko will go look for her."Care said as she snatched Piko by the collar and ragged her away.  
"LEMME GO!"Piko attempted to break free.  
"Piko,my friend ish gone,and thats all you can say?"Care was angry.  
"Its not my fault.Slashes did something and ended be disapeared and stuff"Piko looked to the ground.  
"Piko,what happened to Slashes?"Care asked.  
"He went to fight the Kaizer with that Agumon,and dissapeared.He might have died,for all we know"Piko sat on Care's shoulder.  
"We deffinitely gotta find Sikoro"Care sounded worried.Sikoro ran into the lake,and swam to shore."Sikoro?"  
"''Yea"Sikoro walked onto the shore,drenched.  
"Where ya come from?"  
"I was in a cave,and then I fell into the lake."Sikoro sat down,and took her shoes off,and got the water out of them.  
"Oh.PEOPLES,SIKO ISH BACK!"Care yelled.Sikoro laughed.  
"I ain't no hentai lover"Sikoro said as she got up.  
"I know"Care smiled.Sikoro coughed up water."You ok?"Care asked.  
"Yea"Sikoro lied down on the shore."I'm fine."  
"Okay,you scared me there"Care laughed.  
"I thought you were insane,not scared"Sikoro got up and yawned."Anything happen?"  
"Yea,some evil digimon attacked,saying he wanted to kill you."Care sighed.  
"Kill me?"Sikoro sounded worried.  
"Yea,no.Just kidding"Care laughed at Sikoro's look.Sikoro thew a small pendant at Care.  
"Friends forever"Sikoro walked back into the hut to dry off.  
"Friends forever"Care nodded smiling.  
  
~P3:Friends That Would Last Forever:END~  



End file.
